The Fullmetal Pirates
by HowDidIwriteThis
Summary: After the fall of Amestris, the Elric crew get sent to the One Piece world by Truth in search for Father in order to prevent mistakes repeated. They get scattered across the world but Edward has a plan: band together and hunt down the homunculus. The group has to fight pirates, marines, and even the world government who intends to stop them every way possible across the vast ocean.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or One Piece. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Eiichiro Oda respectively. All I am doing is crossing them over.**

 **First Fanfic everyone! You know how scary that is. I'll do my best.**

 **I dont really expect anyone to read any of this, but I just feel like writing my ideas down in a story so I have this when I do forget.**

 **\- Golden Secrets**

* * *

 **The Fullmetal Pirates**

 _Prologue_

10 years have passed since Monkey D. Luffy made it to Raftel, aquired Gold Roger's legacy, the One Piece and became the next king of the pirates. Since then after a heartbreaking farewell, the Straw Hat crew finally disbanded and gone their separate ways, the love of adventure never leaving their hearts.

The Pirate King went back to Saobody Archipelago, where he reunited with "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh, his old mentor back in the day. Then made his way over to the island of women, Amazon Lily. The residents as well as the Kuja Pirates threw him a huge returning party that lasted for days and included lots and lots of meat, courtesy of Hancock, the Amazon Empress as well as a Shichibukai, Warlord of the Sea. Speaking of which, she fainted when Luffy FINALLY stopped being so clueless and returned his feelings toward her.

Sanji became world renounced chef, famous for his gourmet cooked meals and legs. After his journey, he came back and married Charlotte Purin, the youngest daughter of the desceased Yonkou Charlotte Linlin, whom Straw Hat Luffy defeated many years ago. Together they found the All Blue, and brought the Baratie (whom Sanji inherited from Zeff, his mentor), there. The restaurant ship never ran out of supplies at sea and became the most popular restauant in the world, pirates, marines and other people braving the dangers of the Grand Line just to enjoy a meal there. Conflict between the pirate and marine forces somehow ceased there because the food was just that good, plus the intimidating black legged former pirate standing in the corner, ready to break up fights and kick ass.

Chopper the reindeer continued his studies in the field of medicine, topping even the worlds greatest doctors. His stunning expertise helped cure people of the seemingly incurable diseases, which everyone would refer to as "miracles". He normally does appointments free of charge, unless they have cotton candy. After all these years, flattery with Chopper will still get you nowhere.

"God" Usopp returned to Syrup Village in the East Blue. As soon as he stepped foot, the residents greeted him as if he were a god. The sharpshooter reunited with his childhood friend Kaya, and his juvenile friends named after vegetables, Onion, Pepper, and Carrot, though they were no longer juvenile. He recreated the Usopp Pirates and established the whole island as their territory. With his wife and underlings, life couldn't get any better. His lying skills need some work though...

"Cyborg" Franky went back to Water Seven, where he took part in the major ship repairs along with his partner Iceberg, the undefeated mayor during elections. He brought the Thousand Sunny with him, and it stood as the centerpiece in Water Seven. Water Seven also gained an additional Sea Train, whom it was called: The Puffing Franky. _(I know right? Very Original)_

Soul King Brook took on a rock star career, making album after album, and sending free copies of his music to all his friends. He also reunited with Laboon, his beloved whale, who still recognized him despite 100+ years. After 8 years, his soul finally retired. Brook should have been sad that his awesome career has ended, but he was also happy as well, because he would finally be able to reunite with his old crew, the Rumbar Pirates, in the afterlife.

Nico Robin, the archeologist supreme, after years of searching finally fulfilled her lifelong dream, finding the Rio Poneglyph which recorded the history of the Void Century. Not long after, she mysteriously vanished from the face of the world. No trace of her left behind.

Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter, defeated Dracule Mihawk and claimed the title of the world's greatest swordsman. Unfortunatly for him, Tashigi, who painfully resembled his childhood friend, took this as a challenge and would not accept a pirate as the WGS. After Robin disappeared, he became distraught. With the help of Nami the best navigator around as well as a person he could trust, he maintained his sanity. He eventually married her and together they searched the ends of the earth to find Robin.

Unbeknownst to the world, Robin was in a different world, a world of white...

To be continued...in the next prologue!

* * *

 **A/N: This was a pretty short prologue, but there is another part to it.**

 **Anyway, after reading this chapter, some people are guessing who I ship. To be honest, I like canon ships, which is weird in One Piece because there are no canon ships yet. As Oda said: "They are in love with nothing but adventure!"**

 **I do ship Zoro and Robin but that's not gonna happen in this story. I paired Zoro with Nami because after the recent turn of events with the latest arc with Sanji, Nami has absolutly no one :(**

 **Dang, this was not even a thousand! Writing decently lengthed fanfics are pretty challenging! I hope you guys don't mind the shortness, this took an hour and a half to write.**


	2. Prologue pt2

**Here is part 2 of the prologue. It may be a bit short in my opinion, but ill try and reach around 1,000 words per chapter, ok at LEAST 500 words minimum, or else you can't even call it a chapter. Just a mess of words on a page, a drabble.**

 **Speaking of which, the layout of this is pretty confusing, because the page posted on Fanfiction goes more left- right than up and down, unless you break the chain earlier and enter more often.**

* * *

 _Prologue part 2_

In a white endless void, where nothingness reaches beyond reality, reaching into the far corners of the dimention, a person regained consciousness.

She had a slender build, wearing an expensive dress she bought with her share of the One Piece. Her body however, was not as strong as her mind, which contained the most fearsome weapon: Knowledge.

"Ugh, where am I? What is this place?" A million thoughts and questions flowed through her head as she tried to process what was happening.

 **\- Nico Robin - Archeologist of the Straw Hats**

As if second nature, Robin began pondering and observing the area around her without making as much of a sound, forming calculations and plans deep inside her mind.

The area consisted of nothing but whiteness all around her, the only difference in color being a big, stone wall floating off the ground.

Robin took a few steps closer and noticed that the wall held several markings and ancient runes she could not comprehend.

"Hmmm... It looks as if all of this is connected somehow, like a family tree."

Indeed it was, circles with names on it with lines connecting each of them to the next. The names on them, however, were unrecognizable to her.

 _"Like what you see, Ms. Arch-e-olo-gist?"_ an eerie voice asked.

A being sat in front of her, unnoticed before. _It_ was white just like the rest of this place, the only factor giving it away was the black outline. It wrapped around the being making a distinct build of a slender woman.

"W..w..who are you?" Robin asked, barely stuttering the question out. Just looking at the being before her gave her an old sense of fear she had never felt in a long time throughout her life.

 _"Well,_ _Ms. Arch-e-olo-gist, I am God, I am the World, the Universe. I am All, I am One, and I am...YOU."_ Truth declared, pointing its ethereal finger at Robin for extra emphasis.

 **\- Truth - The overseer of the Gate**

 _"I have been watching you ever since the beginning. I know everything that happened, your past, your present, and your future. Also your involvement with the Straw Hats, I have to admit, that was one good adventure."_

Robin nodded, taking everything Truth said in.

 _"Anyway, the reason of you being here is that you have read the final poneglyph telling of the true history, and therefore trespassing upon my domain"_

"So what do you want from me?"

 _"You have encountered upon a history better worth keeping secret; buried in the ground, but looking at your actions during your adventure I feel as if you can handle the trauma it throws at you."_

Truth stretched its mouth into a devious looking smile striking fear into the souls of the brave, yet Robin, already realizing that Truth was basically her negative self, felt unperturbed.

 _"I'm giving you an offer, should you accept, you will witness the true history of the void century recorded on those blocks. Do you accept the mission?"_

Her curiosity showing no bounds, she said her answer without hesitation.

"I accept. I want to experience the true history you are about to show me."

 _"Very well then, as soon as the Gate opens up, walk through."_

Robin nodded, preparing to make the jump of her life.

 _"Oh, and one more thing..."_ Truth added. _"Whatever happens beyond this gate, accept your fate."_

The Gate slowly opened without a sound.

 _I'm sorry for leaving you guys...but I must do this._

 _"Go now!"_ Truth shouted with that eerie voice. _"Witness the fall of Amestris!"_

* * *

 **A/N: The prologue is finished! Next chapter will be up soon!**

 **Truth might be OOC, because I don't think he talked that much in the FMA verse.**


	3. Chapter 1: Immortality

_**Author's Note:**_

 **All right! New Chapter, well the first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1, Immortality_

(One Piece World)

 _Holy City of Marijoa, Redwall, located in the Grand Line. Around the time of Crocodile's defeat by Straw Hat Luffy._

Marijoa, a holy city consisting of world nobles, calling themselves the Celestial Dragons. They view themselves as demigods, having all the privilages of the world, and treating the people, the "commoners" like trash.

A typical day of a Celestial Dragon

1\. A world noble wakes up from bed 2 hours late after having the best dream of owning and abusing the most slaves.

2\. Dress up in their clothes, their astronaut suits complete with a bubble to avoid breathing the filthy air of the world.

3\. Eat breakfast. Correction, inhale their feast of food they take for granted.

4\. Abuse slaves.

5\. Abuse more slaves.

6\. You know what I mean.

A typical World Noble made his way down to the holding cells assigned to him to fit his slaves of choice.

"Well, well, well, guess what time it isss?" He asked with glee, dragging out the question in a playful manner, only to him.

The slaves have since experienced what was about to happen and stayed smart; stayed silent.

"Answer me you scumbags! Answer when a Celestial Dragon addresses you with a question! Ignorant pieces of shit..."

"M...m...m..master..r..r...r...r...time for our punishment?" One of them asked. The others looked at him horrified, because conversing with a celestial dragon is never a smart move.

"SILENCE! I can't bear to hear your pitiful voice! It makes my ears bleed!" The world noble answered with that annoying haughty voice, a voice that does make their ears bleed.

"As a matter of fact..." He continued. "You are begrudgingly correct my 'friend', it is time for your punishment, a whipping you will never forget!"

He motioned for a guard to drag the now crying slave out onto the stone floor of the dungeon. And personally struck him lash after lash, the slave's cries of pain bouncing of the walls, into hearing range of the other slaves, sympathetic.

"Next!"

The next slave was brought out, and he endured the same, painful treatment.

The World Noble continued his torturing while shouting words of discouragement.

"You know what you are? Garbage! Trash! A big pain to everyone!"

"Your face is so disfigured even your mother can't bear to look at you! Oh wait...that's right, she's dead because I beat her to death and told her the same thing! HaHaHaHa!

"No one will come looking for you because the knowwww that you are the scum of the earth. They wont bother trying!"

This continues for the next few hours, because Celestial Dragons apparently have no life and have nothing better to do during the day.

7\. Lunch, basically same meal as breakfast.

8\. Someone barging in and... (wait, this isn't part of their typical day)

Lunch for the World Nobles is a madhouse, the fat infantiles reaching out and stuffing their faces with junk making them even more fat. Their feast continued with the lively chatter of how many slaves they beat up when...

CRASH!

The door busted open, falling to pieces to red lightning.

A being walked out of the dust, bare chested, wearing nothing but some white liten sheets on his lower half. His face appeared to be youthful, his eyes dark and cunning, his hair a dirty blonde. *Father's final form in FMA

"Who the hell are you? We're eating right now! Don't make me come over their and whip you, burn you, shoot you, and finally execute you for barging into our meal!"

Celestial Dragons do not like to be interrupted while eating, just like a lot of people.

"So this is what the humans in this world are like...no better compared to the scum in the last world..." a deep pensive voice said.

By now he had the attention of all the members of the feast, shooting him with dirty and disdainful looks.

"Father, who are these disgusting behemoths?" an arrogant voice even rivaling the noble's asked.

"My son, I do not care for them." he responded with a face looking down on all the beings of the earth.

 **\- Father - Evil Mastermind, responsible for the destruction of his last world**

"Why you little shit! Don't you dare underestimate the power of a Celestial Dragon! We are the rulers of the world! We can make your life a living hell!" A noble raged out, his composure shattered.

BANG!

Said noble drew out his trusty pistol used for killing the disobedient, and shot the offender across the room in the shoulder, his aim being most effective point blank.

His smirk faded to shock when he witnessed a crackle of red lightning, the gun wound freshly healing.

That was the last thing he witnessed.

A sharp, black, needle shot out and pierced his temple in a split second, the Celestial Dragon not having the time processing what happened with his pierced, dull brain before he was dead. The needle retracted, his body giving way and collapsed, _blood filling his bubble midway before leaking out through the pierced hole onto the floor._

The world nobles didn't notice the hooded dark group of seven, the killer amongst them until it was too late.

"Saint Jalmack! You monster! Notify the World Government right away!"

The noble's command was shut down entirely when Father responded.

"Do that and I will personally kill every living worthless fool in this room."

The nobles shrunk back into their chairs with a feeling they had yet to comprehend: **fear**.

"You know how when you step you notice an insect on the ground. You know that it is so beneath you that you don't even stop to call it a fool. THAT is what I think of you foolish humans. Yet I am willing to bypass this feeling and give you a proposition: to gain immortality. All you have to do is to follow my lead, and keep quiet about this to your world government." The father said.

The Celestial Dragons nodded, fully sober.

"I know what they are, founded specifically to prevent the void century from happening again, but the void century was caused by US. Step out of line, and you will end up like this fellow down here." Father said as he twitched his foot over the dead noble's head, disgusted at the sight of the noble, not the blood.

"Uhh, master..." The nobles weren't familiar with addressing anyone higher than they were and remembered how the slaves would address them.

"Silence. Hearing your voice makes me very uncomfortable. It makes my ears bleed." Father responded quickly shooting down the timid noble. "You shall do as I say, no questions asked. Try anything, and I will know."

"I will watch you from the shadows..." the hooded figure, first one from the left added.

"I shall take my leave, enjoy your measly food." Father said as he turned around, and walked out through the broken door debris."

The Celestial Dragons continued their meal in silence, all livelihood destroyed by that being who killed Saint Jalmack.

As he walked through the hallway, dead guards littering the side every few turns, Father smirked his evil mastermind smirk, satisfied that his master plan was falling into place.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This was a longer chapter by far, and I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **I apologize for the gruesome scenes, I assure you they wont happen often, maybe when Father is around.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 2: Enter Fullmetal!

**Author's Note: Whew chapter two is done! This took me two days to complete!**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 _Chapter 2, Enter Fullmetal!_

 _Mock Town, the Dreamless City, Jaya_

 **A city without dreams, where they are hopeless, but one dream outshines them all...**

"LUFFY! ZORO!" A young girl's voice projected throughout the dock. "I'm coming with you!"

The young 100,000,000 million man and the moss-haired swordsman turned around.

"Whaaatt? You don't have to you know..."

"I'm coming because I have a bad feeling about you two. I don't trust you guys enough to not start fights wherever you feel like it, you dimwit!" The woman said, comically nailing the side of the Strawhat's face. She had a youthful appearance, with tangerine hair to her neck, and a big, heart of gold. Literally, she loved money. She was the solver of whatever problems that arose during their voyage, and in general,

She is...

 **\- Nami - Straw Hat Navigator extraordinaire. Bounty:** _not set_

"Owch Nami, sure thing." The victim replied, getting up.

Aside from the swollen cheek, the famous captain of the infamous Straw Hats responsible for bringing down Crocodile, a Shichibaki back in the country of Alabasta wore a hearty smile, with a face that would experience many things along his journey with his friends.

 **\- Monkey D. Luffy - Captain of the rising Straw Hat Crew. Bounty:** _100 mil_

"Luffy, she is gonna be the death of you one day." The third member of the party replied, successfully ignoring the hard glare Nami sent his way.

The green, moss-haired swordsman continued forward, leading the way into the town ahead.

 **\- Roronoa Zoro - Three Sword Pirate Hunter. Member of the Straw Hats. Bounty:** _60 mil_

"Ok Nami, If it makes you happy, I promise not to fight with others in the city" Luffy said, with a serious expression on his face.

"Good, you two meant it right?"

"Yah"

"Yah"

Both Luffy and Zoro replied, obedient to the navigator's words.

"I have my doubts! It doesn't sound like you do!"

...

As the team made their way into the city, they encountered a lot of crazy things. Brawls occurred everywhere along the path, shady patrons sipping beer and rum, they even witnessed a guy getting mugged by a woman. Shuddering, Luffy, Zoro, and especially Nami hurried away from the scene before them.

The height of their ridicule went to the weird man on the weird horse.

"Hey son, *cough* you wanna taste?" He wheezed out, coughing blood as he spoke. Despite this he still managed to grin a smile of someone holding a dark secret. "Do me a favor and try one."

"Sure! Don't mind if I do!" Luffy responded, snatching an apple from the basket and taking a big, greedy bite without a split seconds hesitation.

"Hey! Hey! Luffy, you idiot! Don't eat them!" Zoro shouted frantically with large eyes and sharp teeth, losing his cool at this moment. Zoro's sudden flailing took Nami completely by surprise.

"Hu? Why not-"

 **KaBOOM! EXPLOSION!**

A blast sounded from the tavern close by, this time startling everyone for good. As the trio listened through the noice, they could hear bits and snippets of scared conversation.

 _"What happened?"_

 _"It was that old man!"_

 _"Cursed apples!"_

 _"Five of them exploded when they bit into them!"_

 _"You can't even see their bodies anymore; the explosion swallowed them whole!"_

 _"Hey! Its like Russian Roulette!"_

The last sentence was said by an unusually cheerful fellow that didn't belong in the dreadful scene. His happy go lucky voice was cut short.

The Straw Hats facial features changed from confusion to paranoia and despair, their eyes wide and awake, mouths expressing shock. Luffy stopped mid-chew, but started to chew slowly bit by bit, as if testing the apple.

"LUFFY SPIT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!" Nami shrieked, voice curdled, laced with fear. She started choking and strangling the poor captain in an attempt for him to regurgitate the apple and throw it up.

"Ack! Nami I can't! I already swallowed it!" Luffy said, attempt in calming the desperate worrier proving unsuccessful.

Zoro, thinking the situation in a different view, started to unsheath his Wado Ichimonji and faced the weak old coot. "Just what are you trying to pull here?!"

"Hehehe *cough* hehe...relax, don't worry..*cough*. If he took the 'wrong' one, his limbs would be everywhere on the first bite, hehe..." The old man said with a grim, bloodfaced grin. "That kid is safe. You are one lucky fellow."

...

"What is with this place?! It is so unnatural!"

"Relax, Nami, don't worry." Luffy said, as carefree as ever.

"Relax? You almost got KILLED!" Nami scolded, voice abrupt, annoyed at his attitude.

"It happens"

"So don't let it happen!"

Zoro continued on walking with a straight face. If he was annoyed to any degree by those two (which he probably was), he didn't show it.

They heard another explosion not too far off. Probably those deadly apples again.

A body suddenly flew past them, smashing into the building next to them, breaking the infrastructure and causing it to fall apart, and crush the poor victim.

"WEEEEHAHAHAHA!" (that's his laugh, I know)

The Straw Hats looked up to the source of the voice, and saw a burly man high up on a tower, flexing his arms while doing a victory pose.

"Ugh, its the fighting champ again..."

"How many victims has it been?" Two random passersby conversed

They grimaced as both came to the same answer: _too many_.

"He ain't a pirate or a criminal, that's for sure."

A third passerby chimed in to their conversation.

"It's best if we don't go near him. No one can beat him. He's called the fighting champion for a reason."

Luffy and Zoro listened to them talk, their conversation going into one ear and coming out the other. Until they both processed the last word.

"Champion?!" They both ground out, their faces determined, ready for what's coming next.

"DONT GET ANY IDEAS!" Nami exploded, her teeth sharp, ready to beat them into the next day. She angrily pinched both of their ears and tugged them away from the scene, ignoring their moans of protest. "I can't believe you too! I was right in saying I should have come with you! You would have started a fight anyway! If I weren't here with you right now, who knows what you would have-OOF!"

Nami bumped into someone, knocking her off balance, causing her to stop her rant mid-way. Luffy and Zoro cringed, expecting her to take out her anger onto a random stranger. Instead she quickly composed herself, and contorted her face into a mask of kindness and innocence they never experienced themselves.

"Oh Im realllllyyyyy sorry! I should have looked where I was going!" Nami said with a light voice, adding a (seductive) smile that would have wooed the guys in at the stranger.

Said person however, didn't take the bait, and with a quick apology himself, he waved them off and walked away, vanishing into the crowd. Nami didn't get a good look at him, and was more than miffed at him for taking her the wrong way.

"C'mon were going in his direction!" She said, determined to find this guy and give him a piece of her mind. They boys groaned, but knew with those eyes, her power was absolute.

...

"Hmmm, this place seems to be pretty quiet."

"Yea, there doesn't seem to be anyone at this tropical hotel."

The trio made their way to the tropical resort, luxuriously built over the water. They were unable to track down the guy Nami was after.

"There is good food though..." Luffy thought aloud, mouth starting to drool.

"This food isn't for you, ya know." Nami replied, for once not chastising on whatever he does.

"Maybe we could ask them!"

A stout manager hyperactively strolled up to them. He seemed afraid of them being here.

"Customers! This is a really bad time to be here! You can't just walk in like this!"

"Why not?" Luffy asked, "We were just looking around."

"The Tropical Hotel is currently all bought out by Master Bellamy!" The manager informed. "If Bellamy sees this, things will be very bad!"

The manager started shaking and sweating like never before, the stress getting to him.

"Hey what's going on?" A new, haughty voice sounded, the manager jump up in fear.

"What are you dirty kids doing out here?" The punk man asked.

"Beat it dirty kids! This is our turf!" The chick supporting his shoulder yelled.

"Ahhh, Mr. Sarquiss, a pleasure to see you here!" The manager stuttered out, fear starting to overtake him.

"You got no excuses! Kick them out! You know how much we spent on this place?" the chick forcibly shouted.

"Heh, well said Lilly" Sarquiss commented, adjusting his goggles and swag bling, the big showoff.

 **\- "Big Knife" Sarquiss - First Mate of the Bellamy Pirates. Bounty:** _38 mil_

Lilly, his underling said nothing, but on the inside she was brimming with joy, for second in command applauding her.

"Hey Nami, can I beat this guy up?" Luffy asked, completely ignoring their previous threats.

"NO WAY!"

 _"The dirty kid wants to be me up? How interesting..."_ Sarquiss thought to himself.

"Here, have some money, buy some clean clothes for a _change*_." Sarquiss said aloud, going along with the dirty thought in his head. He through a handfull of beli coins and bills on the ground.

*Ha! See what I did there?

Luffy was about to consider taking it despite the taunting voices of Sarquiss and Lilly when Nami clutched half his face and pulled him away, Zoro following behind.

"Ugh, lets get out of here, I'm getting pissed off at this!"

"Augh I can walk by myself you know..." Luffy mumbled uncomfortably.

"Aww, you don't want it?" Sarquiss' voice, annoying as ever sounded behind them.

A lone figure watched the scene unfold from a distance, then turned around and left, red coat trailing behind him.

"They left, those dirty trash-kids." Lilly said, that taunting feeling still surging within her. "Should we take back the money?"

"Nah, leave it, its dirty money since its on the ground" Sarquiss replied.

With that said, they both headed to the main building.

The unnoticed manager sighed a breath of relief, and hurriedly crouched down and started frantically picking up the dropped "dirty" money.

...

The Straw Hats entered a tavern nearby, nearly getting pegged by a flying glass from a rowdy pirate crew.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they just drunk." The bartender assured them. "They didn't do it on purpose." As if that would calm any guy's nerves down.

As the bartender explained Mock Town's history to Nami, things quickly escalated between Straw Hat and his current food rival, a man by the name of Blackbeard. (spoiler) Something about a disagreement with cherry pies.

"Oi! Old man! I'll have what they are having!" A boy next to them shouted, red coat brushing against the breeze.

"Hey you could be our tiebreaker!" Luffy declared.

"Hmm! I accept the challenge!" Blackbeard said simultaneously.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I wanna try this myself." he said, face still hidden under his hair.

"All right then, enjoy!" The barkeep said, setting down a steaming plate of cherry pie.

Luffy and Blackbeard, along with Nami, Zoro, and the rest of the tavern watched with immense interest as the kid, using a fork and knife, slowly cut a piece of pie, and stuffed it into his mouth.

Immediately after putting the piece in his mouth, the he spat it out, chewed bits of pie spewing the barkeeper.

"Hahaha! I win!" Luffy yelled, oblivious to the death glare Blackbeard sent him and the suffering of the boy's taste buds.

"Just one question barkeep...does this have any milk in it?" The juvenile asked him slowly.

The bartender, annoyed yet confused responded: "Uhhhh, yes. It's called Cherry Milk Pie for a reason you know, but people always forget about the milk part." He laughed uncomfortably after adding that last point.

"WHAAATTTT? I AIN'T DRINKING ANY OF THIS CRAP SECRETED FROM A COW! He violently ranted out flipping the whole pie, splattering it against the face of the barkeeper. Everyone else covered their ears before they bled to the sound of milk hate.

He then collapsed onto the table unconscious; his body needed to get the milk out of his system.

Nami, finally noticing the person she ran into shouted: "Hey! You're the guy-"

BANG!

The tavern door burst open, revealing a shadowy, dark presence.

"Ohh snap its him!"

"The guy who killed Roshio during a poker game!"

"Definitely don't wanna get on his bad side..."

Blackbeard, being the smart guy he is, quickly took his 51 pies he ordered from the barkeep, and left the tavern.

The menacing man slowly walked down the center aisle. "So this is the 30 million beli boy..." he drawled, unaware of the recent turn of events.

"Nice to meat you!" Luffy said, lifting the tense atmosphere just a tad.

"Heh...Straw Hat Luffy..."

 **\- Bellamy, the Hyena - Captain of the Infamous Bellamy Pirates. Bounty: 55 mil**

"Get me a bottle of your most finest wine, and get the kid whatever he wants." Bellamy ordered, jerking a thumb to Luffy.

"Sure thing."

"Here kid, drink up!" Bellamy then clinked glasses with Luffy and watched him as he drank, a devious grin lighting up his dark silhouette.

"Hahaha! You are a good guy after all!" Luffy laughed as he gulped down his drink in one go, unaware of Bellamy's hand behind him and the tense mood in the tavern.

CRASH!

Straw Hat's head slammed down into the table, guided by the Hyena's hand, destroying it, debris cluttering up the floor.

The mood immediately shifted, Bellamy's crew laughing at his pain.

Zoro immediatly held Bellamy at swordpoint, daring him to go further.

"Wait, you can't fight! We still need the info about Sky Island!" Nami blurted out, her mouth betraying the situation.

"SKY ISLAND?"

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" The entire room burst into a laughing uproar. Appalled at the idea of the ancient myth.

"Gyeheheheh...I can't believe you actually believe the myth." Bellamy chuckled, humor inside of him shifting into ridicule for them. He looked at them as if they were stupid

"What age are you from?" The three looked genially confused at his question. "I was gonna test to see if you were worthy to join my era, but you are just _crazy, hopeless, dreamers_! This is the beginning of a new era! An era without dreams that will get you KILLED!" He shouted, emphasizing his last point by shattering a beer bottle on Luffy's head. "When I see people like you, it makes me want to vomit!"

It was as if he had set of a bomb, waiting to go off. The tavern patrons started to get rowdy, throwing glasses, tables, and god knows what at them, the asleep juvenile blonde beside them snoring on despite the disturbance in the air.

"Zoro, whatever you do, don't fight back" Luffy ordered, in an unusually calm voice.

"What?! Luffy! You should be fighting back! What are you doing?" Nami protested.

 _"You worthless trash don't deserve to be here!"_

 _"Get outta town!"_

Bellamy laughed and howled, the hyena inside him showing. He thrived on the popular attention he was getting for beating the kid and his partner up.

"HAHAHAHA! Your bounty is 30 million right! Why don't we just turn you in all slaughtered up? The wanted poster does say _dead or alive_." Bellamy continued.

"You scum don't deserve to be turned in alive!"

"Heheheheheh! We'll make your death nice and _short_!

At the mention of THAT word, the blonde snoozing at the bar suddenly opened his eyes to the rowdy taunting and brutal atmosphere.

"Hey pal..." He softly muttered, the whole place quieting down to the new voice.

Bellamy turned around, confused at the kid standing before him, the juvenile's head hung low as his dark aura flared up.

Eyes twitching, he continued: "Just _what_ did you say?"

The whole bar ceased all noise, enough so that you could hear a pin drop.

Bellamy, quickly regaining his composure, replied: "Heheh...That this is the start of a new era! That-"

"No... Not that. The other thing you said." the blonde said, his voice low and even.

"OH! The short comment! Hahahaha!" The Hyena, catching on fast, chortled at the realization before the blonde's head met his in a echoing crack.

"Argh! Why you-"

"WHO DID YOU CALL A SHORTY THAT HAS TO BE LOOKED THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO ACTUALLY BE SEEN?!" He exploded out, ready to pummel Bellamy down into the earth.

"Who the hell are you!? I'm gonna kick your ass for doing that!"

Bellamy charged foward, fast as lightning due to the powers he had only for it to be blocked with the blonde's right hand. Blonde then used the momentum from the charge in order to flip Bellamy over his head and finally slam him into the bar table.

"Ughh...Why do I feel so weak? The Hyena should never show weakness..." He groaned out, all strength sapped from his body.

"Huh, so you're one of them...this will be easy."

With that said, the kid continued to pummel the 55 million man with his gloved fists until he was unconscious and foaming at the mouth. Finally, he grabbed Bellamy's right leg and swung him out the bar window, glass shattering into a thousand pieces on contact. A distant thud sounded, signifying his landing, and the people on the street began to question what happened to the Master's brutal defeat.

"What? Just who are you?" Nami questioned. The rest of the room expressed shock, the very same question echoing through their minds.

"Wha...What _are_ you?" Sarquiss said with horror lacing his throat, his eyes wide awake. His large, sarquis knife clattering to the floor, the sound vibrating throughout the void room. The rest of Bellamy's crew mimicked his disbelief, their faces displaying despair and bewilderment. Every trace of taunt and ridicule, vanished at the sight of their beaten captain. Obedient as they were, Sarquiss rushed out the door, the rest of the crew trailing behind.

With the silent tavern watching, the blonde finally revealed his face from the shadows, the golden eyes radiating like brilliant suns during a sunset in the East Blue. His red coat now flapping wildly in the breeze the hole in the wall created.

After giving small nod of approval to Luffy and Zoro, he crossed his arms and flashed his signature smirk.

"Just call me Ed."

 **\- Edward Elric -** **The Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People,** _ **definitely**_ **not a pipsqueak. Bounty:**

"You guys alright?" Ed asked, just checking to make sure.

"Yea, we're fine. Thanks a lot!" Luffy said with a bright smile, outshining the blood on his face.

"Well you sure showed him, not fighting back or anything...pissed him off for good!" he said, hand curled up into a fist of excitement. Nami could have sworn she saw his stunning, beautiful, golden orbs flash. Maybe it was just the lighting.

"Why did you help us?" Zoro said, still skeptical about the blonde who defeated the big-shot pirate captain.

"No reason, his talk about a new era is both annoying and full of bullshit." : Ed

"Hahaha! I like you already!" : Luffy

"Well, wish I could sit here and chat with you guys but I gotta move." Edward said, before turning around and walking towards the door, not giving a single second glance to the broken window Bellamy flew through.

"Wait! Ed! Wanna join my crew? We could go to Sky Island together!" Luffy exclaimed. For once Nami and Zoro didn't object to this, despite how they loathed Straw Hat for attempting to recruit new crew members; new strangers.

"Sorry, I couldn't, I already have a crew to go back to; there is a mission I have to fulfill before I can have any fun." Ed replied, with a wistful smile.

"Oh! And one more thing..." He added. "Say hi to Robin for me."

And then he was off, giving them a goodbye wave, his back facing and strolled through the horizon to the docks.

As soon as Edward walked through the door, the bar as if in a trance, immediately exploded in conversations and chatter. It was as if the feelings of assaulting the Straw Hats because of their dreams never happened.

 _"Who was that blonde kid?"_

 _"I've never seen him around these parts."_

 _"He freaking beat Bellamy like it was nothing! Scary..."_

 _"He is dangerous! I wouldn't want to get punched by him, he downed the Hyena with one punch!"_

 **~ Insert One Punch Theme song here ~**

"Hmm...he said he had a crew to go back to, I wonder if he is a pirate like us?" Zoro thought aloud, eyes closed to the world.

"Yea! I wonder how much his bounty is..." Luffy responded.

"I have a feeling we would be seeing each other again..." Nami added with her own comment. With moments after Ed left, realization finally hit her like a brick wall.

"Wait... How does he _know_ Robin?"

TBC...

* * *

 **A/N: Ok that was the second chapter, introducing the Fullmetal Alchemist. I can't wait to put more of him into the story! I hope his character is well built.**

 **These jokes, are too damn good to not put into the story! One Punch!**

 **Now if you noticed, I left Ed's bounty blank. That is because I'm letting YOU decide what it should be. None too big, none to small; just throw out a number (in millions) into the review. I'll see your answers and maybe take the average.**

 **Ok, maybe a range: [0 to 1 billion]**

 **I'm taking a break, lying in wait for your response. See ya in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 3: Realization

**Author's Note: I am NOT dead! Sorry for the long wait everyone, school has really taken a toll on me, but after that, I have BIG plans...**

* * *

 _Previously on FMA:P - The Straw Hat gang have made it to the town of Jaya, where pirate dreams are ridiculed by other pirates. After having a showdown with what who we know as Blackbeard in the canon verse of One Piece, Luffy and the others have a first encounter with Ed in the most epic way that was going on in my head._

Chapter 3, Realization

 _Some place in Mock Town..._

The Fullmetal Alchemist strolled down the path toward the dock in a casual manner, not giving a damn towards the attention he was attracting.

"Ugh this city isn't getting me anywhere, time to find a new lead and get out of here." Ed groaned as he massaged his forehead.

Spotting a shady bar out in the open, ( _don't ask me_ ) he made his way over. Plopping himself on a stool that wasn't broken, he waved his hand towards the bartender to get his attention.

"Hey old man, get me the most strongest drink you have."

The bartender, who was a bulky 35 year old, clearly annoyed at the pipsqueak snorted and waved him away.

"Piss off, kid, we don't serve minors. Plus, thirty-five is still young for most people."

A vein suddenly popped onto the devil's exposed forehead. He gave the bartender an agitated grin, complete with sharp teeth. Ed decided not to cause any trouble and play it cool.

"I'm..only..asking..for..a..drink...now...give..me..one.." he said through clenched teeth.

Old Bartender didn't take the bait.

"Look, the age limit-"

"Hey, Barkeep! Who the hell is this kid?! He's taking my seat!" An intimidating hunk of muscle towered over the counter, pointing down at Ed.

"Ahh. I don't know him! Beat him up or something."

Ed quickly swiveled his attention towards the large offender, giving him the most sharpest glare he could put on his face.

"I..am..not..a..kid..., you got that?!"

The raid leader, clearly not understanding who he was up against, pressed into dark territory.

"Ya, you're right, you aren't a kid, you are just a midget clearly stupid enough to take my seat of royalty!" He challenged, his underlings egging him on to a full out brawl.

"Yea! You go boss! Show that shorty who he is up against!"

The taverns atmosphere suddenly turned dark, then...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET NOT BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD HIS LIQUOR?!"

With that, the rest is history.

* * *

Ed sat atop the demented body of the raid leader, who's face left an indentation of a fist, little chibi tears drooping off the sides of his whited out eyes.

The rest of the members looked on in shock, then quickly ran from the scene, trampling over each other in a quick, pitiful attempt to escape the short demon. Man, some minions they were.

Ed remained eerily calm, eyes closed. The bartender looked on with sudden realization that that defeated hunk could have been him.

"Screw this place, it isn't good enough. I mean look at this damage! No one would come to this already shady bar!" Edward said while walking out the front door, oblivious to the fact that the damage to the structure was caused by his rant.

"Man, this place really sets me off, I'm done with Jaya!" Ed thought aloud as he wandered back toward the dock.

"BROTHER!" A familiar voice cried out, accompanied with heavy clanking steps.

Ed gasped in shock as his entire body was crushed in the embrace of a suit of armor, the armor continuing to hug him anyway.

 **\- Alphonse Elric - A soul bound to a suit of armor. Ed's younger brother. Bounty:**

"Al! You don't have to crush me! I'm right here!" Ed croaked out as he squirmed in Alphonse's grasp.

"Brother, you know how dangerous the town is, don't wander off by yourself!"

"I can do whatever I want, no one can stop me!"

Al sighed, knowing his chastising had no effect on Ed, but doing so anyway to either annoy him or as a sign of brotherly love.

"Anyway, Brother, you should come back to the hotel, I have someone waiting for you..." Al said mischievously, his chibi armor displaying a :sincere?: grin. ^w^

"Really?! Hah! Finally! The Fullmetal Alchemist gets the attention he deserves!" Ed exclaimed, already imagining the unimaginable.

"Yup! Lets go!"

* * *

At the Hotel Room

"Now we finally get to see my long awaited fan!" Ed cheered, giving off a happy grin.

Al, realizing what could happen at this moment, had second thoughts.

"Brother! Maybe you shouldn't open the door...you'll regret what happens next!" Al cried out, restraining his brother's arms to prevent him from entering the room.

"Al, geez, would you knock it off? I don't mind spoiling the surprise!" With that, he forcefully kicked open the door only to be met with a VERY nasty surprise.

That face...

That hair...

That uniform...

The smell of smoke in the air...

It could only mean one thing...

"Why helloooo there Fullmetal, here to give me your report?" A strong deep male voice said.

The figure was currently lounging in the room's couch sipping tea that Al probably made for him out of respect.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Ed exclaimed in a fit of rage, his voice carrying on for miles.

"Now, is that how you question your superior officer, eh Fullmetal?"

"SHUT IT, COLONEL BASTARD!"

 **\- Colonel Roy Mustang - The Flame Alchemist. The Pyro. The womanizer. Bounty:**

* * *

 **A/N: I could end it here, but I'm having so much fun, I can't stop here!**

* * *

Five minutes later, on the streets of Mock Town

"Brother could you control your temper for once in your life! We got kicked out of the hotel because of you! Now we have nowhere to go and no money!" Shouted an agitated Alphonse.

"Sorry Al, I deeply regret what I did." Ed replied bowing down, realizing the verbal damage he caused to the hotel. "We at least could have gotten a refund for their terrible service."

Al, being the good boy he is and not wanting to cause trouble, didn't stand down.

"That's right, Fullmetal, you should listen to your younger brother more often. There is a reason for the height difference." Roy said in his usual, annoying, I'm-higher-up-than-you-voice.

"Screw you Bastard! You were at fault for being there in the first place! (Savage burn!) "Out of all the people I could reunite with, why did it have to be you?!"

Roy dropped his smirk, suddenly serious. "I guess fate has plans for what is in store for us."

"Geez Colonel, no need to be so dense!" Ed quickly replied, warming up the atmosphere around them once again. "I'm just about done with this place, lets go find a ship to hijack or something."

"Sounds good to me! Confiscation of property by the military!"

"Brother, maybe we shouldn't..." Al's doubt was soon washed away shortly after, after considering zero options at this point.

* * *

"Man! Ed was really cool back there!" Luffy exclaimed, mimicking Ed's epic fight as he walked down the path to the Going Merry, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him.

"Luffy you should probably cut it out before we attract more unwanted attention!" Nami yelled.

"Hmmm... It really was a bummer that Ed couldn't join, but I'm pretty sure he wanted to right? RIGHT? Luffy quipped, trying to justify what he said, by any means possible.

"Luffy, I'm pretty sure there is a difference there." Zoro butted in.

"Well whatever! No matter how many times I will ask him, he WILL join my crew! We can go on so many fun adventures together!."

Zoro and Nami sighed, knowing that denying Luffy was futile.

Once they made it back to the ship, a certain swirly-eyebrowed cook greeted them with much vigor.

"NAMI-SANNN! Allow me to make you an exquisite dish for your return!"

"Oi! Idiot cook! Do something useful for once and go get me a beer!"

 **\- Sanji - Womanizer Cook. Zoro's Rival in Arms. Bounty: not set**

Sanji fit of rage towards the swordsman was immediately snuffed out when he noticed their newest recruit enter the ship.

"Oh Robin-chan! Welcome back! Let me make you some coffee!"

"I managed to go into town and get some relevant information about the Sky Island." Robin informed.

"That's so cool! Now we can finally go!" Luffy congratulated! Every little achievement was a big thing to Luffy apparently. "You should hear about what happened to us in town! We went to this tavern, had a food fight with this large pirate, and then this jerk named Bellamy showed up, and he was pummeled by this one guy! He is sooo awesome! His name is Ed!"

With that name spewed out, Robin tuned out the rest of Luffy's adventure.

 _"Hmmm... I feel as if I should remember who this Ed is, but I can't grasp what he looks like. Throughout my years in Baroque Works, I have never heard of this guy before."_ Robin thought in her mind.

 _"I'll remember eventually."_

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, I apologize for not writing in like two months, but I'm back! Updates may be here and there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you to the people who showed support! Take one of writing a fanfiction is actually going quite well for me!**

 **I don't know much about betas, but having one would be pretty neat! All my punctuation and syntax errors, gone! Just like that! Well for now I am my own beta.**

 **Get ready for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 4: The Ulterior Heist!

**Author's Note: Here you go! Another chapter, fresh from my computer! Although this is only chapter 4, and the story is only beginning, and the wait time is long I know... Never fear! This story will continue to grow and develop, as well as my writing skills!**

 **Update: Just made a few experimental changes to some parts of this chapter, nothing major. (5/25/18)**

* * *

 _Previously on FMA:P - The Elric Brothers reunite with Colonel Roy Mustang and set off on a heist to steal a ship. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats prepare to set off on their own journey to the Sky Island._

Chapter 4, The Ulterior Heist!

 _Marineford, a few days before postal service..._

"Fleet Admiral! The ambassador has arrived!"

 **\- Fleet Admiral Sengoku - The Buddha, highest ranking military official for the marines**

Sengoku met the messenger with a nod and turned to meet the door of his office as it opened to reveal the ambassador.

He wore a blue uniform weighed down by heaps of medals, a symbol of honor in high society, but the uniform representation of whatever military he lead remained unknown.

"Welcome to Marineford, military headquarters of the marines. Would you like some tea? " Sengoku said as a greeting

"Its a pleasure to be here. What a grand place to be in! Allow me to introduce myself." He said in a formal voice, his passive face and eye patch revealing nothing about his ulterior motives.

"My name is..."

 **\- Fuehrer King Bradley - Ambassador of the Celestial Dragons, previous leader of Amestris**

 _A few minutes later..._

Through a warm conversation of Vice Admiral Tsuru's excellent tea and crumpets, Bradley soon got down to business, his eyes narrowing into a stern glare.

Sengoku, getting the message, immediately ordered all his men outside his office.

"So Fuehrer, what is your purpose in this visit?" Sengoku inquired

"Please, call me Bradley, I was a Fuehrer but now I am merely just an ambassador." Bradley replied. "There is someone who holds a great threat to the balance of the world government, and the World Nobles as well as I, want him captured alive."

"Tell me Bradley, who exactly is this person? And what is his power you speak of?"

"Admiral, I'm afraid that is classified information. I admire the human nature of curiosity, but for once I am requesting that you or your marines do not look further into this matter." Bradley spoke in a grave voice.

Sengoku started to become irritated about the fact that little information he was provided in order to find some pipsqueak who apparently was too dangerous to leave alone and dead.

"Bradley, I'm afraid with this little information in our knowledge we wont be able to track down your little delinquent."

Bradley's stare became 10x more magnified, the look of a leader with lots of control. "Sengoku, this command was passed down from the world nobles themselves; their orders are absolute, I myself merely being an ambassador to represent them."

The admiral gave a grave nod, but Bradley's facial features softened drastically, into casual mode.

"However, I sympathize with your situation. My subordinates will put forth their effort into supplying you with intelligence of his nature and whereabouts."

As soon as these words left his mouth, the door banged open, revealing the idiot Vice Admiral Garp clutching a manila folder.

"Oi Bradley! Here's the folder ya asked for!" Garp whaled out. "I wonder what's so top secret about this? Maybe their are rice crackers in here. If there were, that would be pretty funny! Bwahahahahaha!" Garp collapsed on the floor, clutching his sides, and laughing with comedic tears leaking from his eyes. Bradley took the folder from him before then.

Opening the folder, amidst the background sound of laughter, he whipped out two pictures. One of Ed striking an epic pose in his signature red cape, his face in a twist of rage, (from someone calling him out on his height complex), and punching him during a brawl in some random bar. The other was a large iron suit of armor, who appeared to be waving at the camera thinking that it was used for some other purpose. The helmet's face was a mask of metal with two red glowing pinpoints of light for eyes. Despite how many people would think that to be pretty scary, the eyes shone no signs of threat and even looked friendly and inviting. Comedically, the other brother was stomping off into the distance looking ready to murder someone (for calling him short), all captured within that image.

"Even though these people are brothers, they always stick together. I guarentee you can't find one without the other." Bradley added on.

"Hmmm, these are some peculiar threats to the world government..." Sengoku thought out loud. "Alright Bradley, I will ask them to print these pictures on a wanted poster with a high bounty to increase the chances of effort the bounty hunters will use to look for them." Sengoku replied, defeated on the inside.

"Don't worry Admiral, the money is on us, all we ask of you marine force is to capture these two individuals without killing them." Bradley comforted, patting Admiral Sengoku on the back in an act of support.

"Hey guys! I actually did bring rice crackers!" Garp exclaimed excitedly, already stuffing crackers down his mouth "Lets celebrate the new ambassador!"

Bradley despite being a leader experienced with formalities, let out a merry laugh and beckoned the ticked off Fleet Admiral to join him.

"Remember Admiral Sengoku, we are on your side."

 _Meanwhile..._

Luffy and the Straw Hats recently returned to the Going Merry at nightfall, having recently stolen back the golden south bird, captured a live one, and even beat up Bellamy, which was a bonus.

"Shishishishishi! I knew Bellamy wasn't that much of a problem! If Edo could rough him up a bit, so can I!" Luffy cheerfully exclaimed, despite having a few bruises himself.

"Ugh you're still talking about him? We don't even know who he is, we just met!" Nami said, a bit agitated on Luffy's rambling. Suddenly a new thought came to her:

"We don't even know how dangerous he is... If he beat up that scumbag from before... he must be very dangerous... and with a high bounty!"

"Relax, Nami! Edo wont hurt us, he's a nice guy!" Luffy said reassuringly.

"I agree with him, he looks hella strong. Maybe I can challenge him and beat him as a kind of checkpoint before I face Mihawk!" Zoro chimed in, adding in a maniacal smirk just thinking about that thought.

 _"I concede!" Ed exclaimed, little chibi tears pouring from his eyes. "You really are the greatest swordsman in the Grand Line, no, in the world!_

 _Ed was lying on his butt a bit bruised up, while Zoro stood over him, his dominance over taking Edward's and pointing Wado Ichimonji in his face. Touche!_

 _Ed then preceded to clutch the swordsman's legs in some sort of hug_

 _"Teach me your ways sempai!"_

 _"Heh, young Edward, you my friend, have a lot to learn!"_

"Zoro, I don't know what kind of stuff is going in your mind right now but its probably not a good thing so STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Nami started, while Zoro made a 'tch' and closed his eyes and turned his head the other way. It was about to erupt into a full on argument when...

FWOOSH!

A seagull with a postal service cap carrying a burlap bag filled with newspapers and stuff started throwing it down to the surface below. He tossed one at the Straw Hat group and then prompted to scatter flyers everywhere into town and then flew off, scattering some of that good stuff in some other area.

"Oh hey the news is here!"

"About time!"

At this point Luffy and the others were already at the Merry and were currently looking at the news!

"NO WAY! My bounty rose! WAHOOO! I'm the one million man!" Luffy shouted, already heading to the fridge to celebrate his infamy.

"Zoro's bounty also rose, to 60 million beli..."

"Heh, I'm getting more famous!" Zoro smirked.

"Don't you see what that means? It means that were gonna get hunted down by more bounty hunters! Scary!" Nami yelled, getting to the brink of having a breakdown.

"Relax, its not that bad, if you don't attract attention to yourself, nothing will happen." Robin pointed out, effectively calming Nami down.

"Hmm? There looks to be a couple more wanted posters underneath ours."

Robin slowly took out the last two posters and laid them flat on the table they were using. What appeared on them was technically expected, but still not expected, surprisingly. (confusing I know, I'll stop talking, you get the memo)

WHAAAATT?

The whole crew voicecracked, with the exception of Robin, the conservative, cool-under-fire type of woman, and Luffy, who had come back with a huge load of meat and was currently stuffing his face.

 **WANTED**

( Ed's epic portrait )

( ALIVE )

) (

( EDWARD ELRIC )

) $B 500,000,000 (

~~~~~~~~~~MARINE

 **WANTED**

( Al's passive portrait )

( ALIVE )

) (

( ALPHONSE ELRIC )

) $B 400,000,000 (

~~~~~~~~~~~MARINE

 ***Note** \- I'm so sorry about these wanted posters, lol. I'm sure nobody in the fandom would ever do something like this. Welp, that's a first. You know, if Fanfiction guidelines declare this not illegal, I might make more for our favorite Fullmetal crew. ;P

The Straw Hat's reactions were quite different, especially Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Robin's:

Luffy: " _WOW! Edo is really cool with such a high bounty! A big-shot pirate was right next to me and I didn't even know it! I wanna be just like him!" *stars in eyes*_

Nami: _"I KNEW IT! He was trouble! I better watch my back if I were near him!" *silently whimpers*_

Zoro: _"Hmm! A larger challenge than what I had expected. If I beat Ed, I definitely have a shot at Mihawk! heheheh..." *bloodlust in eyes*_

Robin: _"..." (Her thoughts are filled with so much analytical high level words I couldn't possibly process what Robin is thinking right now) *Eyes closed, deep in thought*_

"Anyways, Edo, I'm sure that we will meet again on the high seas sometime later." Luffy said with vigorous, flaming determination in his eyes as he gazed toward the illuminated Mock Town.

 _Blackbeard's Rendezvous Point, Sundown..._

"Zehahahahahahaha! This is so great boys! So many different high bounties to choose from!" The large, curly-chested pirate captain said merrily with mocking laughter.

 **\- Marshal D. Teach - Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates**

"Oi! Navigator! Repeat to me what happened during your visit to the marines!" Blackbeard commanded

"Oh, my, what an experience that was." A light soft spoken spoke.

 **\- Lafitte - Blackbeard Pirates Navigator**

 _Enter flashback..._

 _Meeting at Marijoa..._

 _Lafitte tenderly retracted his wings as he landed adjacent to the windowsill where the meeting between the Marines of Marijoa and Marineford commenced. Leaning his head closer to the scene, he listened intently, soaking up all information like a sponge._

 _"Aughgh! I have a lot of problems on my plate right now!" cried out a voice._

 _"Admiral Sengoku, calm yourself! Just state your business for gathering this meeting here!"_

 _Sengoku replied: "Well now that Shichibukai Crocodile has been defeated by that cursed Straw Hat, he leaves me with a new position to fill! Plus Straw Hat Luffy, who has become more of a threat to us by defeating a warlord, we need to take action!"_

 _"Raise his bounty!" a patron said._

 _"Right! This man gets it! Unfortunately, Straw Hat is the least of our problems right now, the World Nobles themselves through the ambassador have ordered us to capture certain individuals who are highly dangerous and threaten the World Government to the core!" Sengoku continued, the distress level of the room rising bit by bit. "We definitely need to do something about this! But what?"_

 _"The ambassador? You mean King Bradley? He is a pretty cool person, but you absolutely do not want to get on his bad side!" a background voice informed._

 _Lafitte's eyes widened, then waned, as he was coming up with a grand scheme to get his captain into that position. He then kicked open the window, to the shock of the officials, and made his way inside._

 _"Ahem, I believe I have a solution to your problem, Fleet Admiral..." He slurred out with a soft voice._

 _"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"_

 _"Admiral! He is Lafitte, the navigator of the notorious Blackbeard Pirates! He is not to be trifled with!" Vice Admiral Tsuru informed._

 _"That's right! My name is Lafitte, and I will make a proposition to you. The Blackbeard Pirates will handle your pirate problem, and in return you give the warlord position to Blackbeard himself! It's a win-win-win for everyone!" Lafitte exclaimed, twirling his snazzy cane like a pro._

 _"Hmmm, now that I think about it, we do need this to be taken care of rather quickly." Sengoku thought out loud._

 _It took only a few seconds for him to finally make his decision._

 _"Deal! We'll let Blackbeard take the position only if he captures at least one high ranking bounty like Straw Hat, the Elrics, or some other threat to the World Government."_

 _Lafitte tipped his hat in recognition, did one last twirl with is cane, and said: "Don't you worry, Admiral, Blackbeard surely will be able to accomplish your task!" With that said, he leaped out the window he came from and flew off into the afternoon sky._

 _Sengoku turned to look at the retreating figure in the sky. "That is one peculiar pirate...Well that was two birds with one stone. Now I can finally relax and eat some rice crackers with Garp!" He thought._

 _The Admiral quickly called the room to attention. "The topic in question has concluded! Meeting adjourned!"_

 _End flashback..._

"Well said, Navigator!" Blackbeard responded, remembering the two people he met at the tavern in Mock Town. "So now we must either catch Straw Hat or the Midget! This will be a breeze! Zehahahahahaha!"

"Now who's with me? We will make a name for ourselves as Shichibukai!"

"YEA!"

"Heheheheheh...My master plan is quickly coming to action!" Blackbeard thought as he partied with his four comrades. He reached and took a large bite of a familiar cherry pie that had recently expired.

"OH HELL NO!" Ed exclaimed as he, along with the Colonel and his brother made their way to the docks.

The messenger postal service bird had dropped a spare flyer at them. Ed, with his super fast ninja reflexes, caught it with ease. What was on the flyer, however, was a different story.

"Brother, they can't have messed up your information that bad... _and how should I have known that photographer worked for the marines?_ " Al said, in an attempt to calm his older brother down.

"But Al, this is terrible! How could they have written such misleading information about me? Why?"

"Edward, that information isn't misleading, it's merely the truth." Roy stated offhandedly, earning a fight with Ed.

"SHUT IT COLONAL BASTARD! This poster called me short! And in so many different places! I'm gonna kill the bastard who wrote this! Edward exploded into the night.

For your information, here's what the wanted poster description said:

Edward Elric, along with his brother, are two major threats to the World Government. They must be detained immediately. Their whereabouts and abilities are currently unknown, but can easily be spotted due to the presence of armor. Ed himself however, is a **tiny, small, short, miniature, microbe runt** who is less easier to spot due to his **vertically challenged small** stature. His **short** temper is also a sight to behold. BIG WARNING: DO NOT CALL HIM **SHORT, PUNY, TINY** , etc. or any word or phrase deriving from the word: **small**.

Arriving at the docks five minutes later, Ed could see various pirates, civilians, and street guards viewing the fliers with leveled intensity.

"Shit!" Ed thought "This would be a whole lot harder now that the whole world knows who we are."

"Alright, Ed, pick any ship you want, we need to get going." Roy said as he transformed into grown-up mode.

Ed, the child, looked at Roy with glee, and snuck around to view the different ships and to determine which one they were gonna steal.

"OOH OOH! That one!" Ed exclaimed, pointing to a decent looking galleon, equipped with double decks, and six cannons on each side. The mast was sturdy, as were the lateen sail. The main sail however, already had a pirate jolly roger, but who cares about that? Ed sure doesn't!

"Wow Brother! You actually have a good taste in ships! Unlike some of your designs..." Al replied in a mischievous tone.

"Well Al, this will be the ship we'll use to spread justice around this grand line!" Ed replied, already fantasizing about how great of a ship this can be.

"It looks like the crew are coming back! We have to hurry and seize it!" Roy ordered, interrupting Ed's fantasy and turning a cheerful Ed into Grumpy Ed.

"Fine! Whatever! Here's the plan..."

The captain of the ship that was about to be hijacked lumbered to the docks along with his large crew, drunkenly pushing and shoving and having a merry time. Too bad they're in for a nasty surprise.

"Stop!" The captain looked around lazily, his vision was getting more blurrier. "Huh? Whaddaya want kid? Were busy! Get lost!"

The juvenile suddenly turned beast mode and launched into a fury storm.

"IM NOT A KID! I'm about to whup your drunk ass into tomorrow! Fight me!"

The captain started to get into a drunken rage after being undermined by such a runt.

"Ya wanna fight? Well you got one!" He yelled, throwing a few lazy punches in which the teen dodged with ease.

The captain soon met face to the fist and was sent flying to the ground.

"I've had enough of this nonsense! SOBER MODE, ACTIVATE!" The red irises in the captain's eyes disappeared into a look of pure fury. With more coordinated body movement and aggressiveness, the fight became much harder for the boy.

"Oh shit..." he thought. "I'd better end this soon!"

The fight was interrupted when a crewmate noticed what was really going on.

"Boss! You got better things to do! Our ship is bein' hijacked! The shrimp is only a distraction!"

As soon as he heard the word 'shrimp', all hell broke loose.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP WHO COULD NEVER GET HURT IN A FIGHT BECAUSE HE CAN EASILY SLIP INTO THE GROOVES OF YOUR FIST?!"

Roy, hearing his rant, cursed under his breath. "Edward! Shut the hell up and get back to the ship! Were leaving! Hasta la vista! Sayonara!

The captain took a split second to process what was going on.

"Edward? As in the Edward Elric?" He asked, his voice skeptical.

"Noooo, this isn't him. I'm Edward Cullen." Ed replied, coming up with a last name that just popped into his head.

"He's lying boss! See this is him!" Another crewmate informed, holding out Ed's wanted poster.

The captain gazed at the boy, then at the wanted poster, then back at the kid. After a few seconds, he shouted a large battle cry:

"GET HIM BOYS!"

"Oh man, I'm so screwed!" Ed thought as he ran like hell towards their ship now.

The chase was long, with Ed occasionally throwing all sorts of stuff behind him in order to hinder his pursuers. What didn't help at all in this situation was when the captain and his men yelled out to the whole town that they were chasing down the 500 million pipsqueak.

"Dammit Mustang!" Ed cursed under his breath. "Why the hell did you have to yell my first name out for the whole world to hear!.

At some point, as Ed was running down the path to the ship, he passed by a certain familiar cherry pie lover. The meeting was quick and brief. Ed ran past him shouting a "Hey there! Nice to see you again!" before sprinting off and whipping up some wind in the process.

Blackbeard could only gaze in mild confusion until he heard the voice:

"Hey that guy who passed you was Edward Elric! Chase him down!"

He didn't need to be told twice.

"Finally! I can see the ship just up ahead! Just a few more steps and...

Whump!

His face hit the ground with his arms up in front of him. Ed had tripped in the most stupid way possible. Ed could literally imagine Roy and Alphonse face palming on the deck of the galleon, where he was in plain sight. He was not wrong.

"Dammit Ed! Why can't that idiot pay attention to his surroundings?" Roy yelled out loud.

"Brother! Don't give up! Run one last time! Its only a few meters!" Alphonse called out, in an attempt to encourage him.

Ed was feeling dazed, but the combination of Roy's haughty voice and Al's encouragement, along with the annoying sound of his pursuers almost catching up to him, especially that extremely annoying 'Zehahahaha', Ed's reflexes and parkour skilles helped him leap onto a nearby building that was adjacent to the ship.

He slammed his hands together in a resonating clap, almost as if he was praying, but Ed didn't believe in God, how ironic. Ed then tapped them onto the material of the building and alchemized a launch pad of rising wood, successfully executing a front flip and landing feet first onto the deck of their hijacked boat.

The mob could only look ahead in astonishment.

"Pyro! Now!" Ed commanded, his captain ego inflating.

Roy, quickly slipped on his ignition gloves, a white rough cloth gloves with the flame alchemical symbol sewed onto the fabric. A snap exploded into a raging inferno and broke the sound barrier, and completely annihilated the mob, most of them getting severe burns, but not life threatening, because I don't want to pay the insurance money.

"Haha! Yes!" Ed exclaimed as he and Al exchanged an epic high-five. Roy smirked as he looked down upon the mess he created. "I almost thought that you wouldn't make it!" Al noted, only to be reassured by Ed: "Of course I would make it! The Fullmetal Alchemist never fails!"

The ship was sailing slowly away from the port of Jaya.

"Hey brother look! I can see Luffy's ship from here!" Al shouted out loud, excitedly waving his armored arm at them. Luffy, sitting on his normal spot on the head of the Merry Go, quickly returned the wave, a large grin plastered upon his face. Seeing that, Edward also waved, the exchange getting more merrier as more Straw Hats plus Roy joined the waving club.

 _Meanwhile...at what's left of the Jaya port..._

Blackbeard slowly rose to his feet along with his crew members. The majority of the mob were just lying down on the ground, their charred skin stinging against the cool night air.

Blackbeard himself had some burns, but he didn't give a shit about them. He was positioned right in the center, and his crewmates on either side of him, two left, two right, the wind howling, the smoke rising into the night behind them. He gazed his eyes in absolute cold fury, his smile widening like a maniac itching for blood.

He had found his next target...

He had them locked dead on...

* * *

 **A/N: And finished! This chapter took me like 3 hours to write but I'm so glad to have finished it instead of leaving it aside. I feel so accomplished! Anyway, I know that this story wont gain popularity any time soon, but I myself, don't really care much about that right now. I would like to thank the people who have discovered this story and read it all the way to the latest chapter. Thanks a lot guys! I appreciate every favorite and review; criticizing reviews are welcome too ya know! There has to be the critics. Follow if you want more of this story!**


End file.
